The White Spider
by Worus
Summary: Being bit by a radioactive spider gave Evan Silver incredible powers. He uses them to protect Central City, when Flash and Kid Flash are too busy to do it. He soon joins the team to fight crime. This doesn't contain any people from Marvel, only people with the same powers, so no Crossover. Ratet T to be sure.
1. Origins

In short, I was screwed. Surrounded by three bullies, and no way to defend myself. ''So, are you gonna give us your homework or what?'' asked the biggest of them, Collin Morrison. ''No…'' I answered quietly. ''I think I misheard you, Silver. It sounded like you said no.'' he said, trying to make himself look as menacing as possible. Just when wanted to revoke my statement, a flash of yellow light zoomed past us and the pants of Collin and his group fell to the ground. ''What the hell?!'' he shouted, accidentally drawing more unwanted attention toward his uncovered underpants and legs. ''No, I dare you!'' he shouted, as a student was taking a photo of the event with his cellphone.

Using the welcome distraction, I walked away, to be as inconspicuous as possible. Sitting down at an abandoned birch tree, taking out my lunch. Just at that moment, Wally West appeared and sat down next to me. ''Why aren't you watching what's going on back there?'' I asked one of my few friends. ''I could ask you the same question.'' ''Whatever happened there, I saw it. Everything.'' At that, Wally started choking on the sandwich he unpacked. When he could talk again, ''Really?!'' he asked me, panicking. ''I mean, I saw something, but I have no idea what that was.'' Calming down, Wally asked: ''Well, what did you see?'' I explained it to him, when I heard the bell ring. ''See ya, Evan.'' Wally said, heading off to his Chemistry class.

Biology turned out to be even better than expected, wich is difficult, considering it's by far my favorite subject. My Biology teacher Mrs. Sheppard invited an Arachnologist. ''Students, this is Professor Parker. He studies arachnids. Who can tell me wich animals, besides spiders, are arachnids?'' Immediately, my hand shot into the air. ''Yes, Evan?'' ''Scorpions, ticks and harvestmen.'' Seeing a satisfied look on Mrs. Sheppard's face, I knew I was right. ''Very good. Professor Parker, you can show the class what you brought with you.'' The Professor reached into his bag and took out a small glass cube with a metal ceiling. Inside the cube were little webs. ''In this little cube,'' Professor Parker started talking ''is the home of a Brown Widow, the smaller, and less dangerous, cousin of the Black Widow. This spider in specific was experimented on with radioactive materials, to test the effects on the spider. It turns out tha-'' The Professor broke off, while looking on his glass cube. From my seat, I could see that the metal ceiling wasn't fully closed, and the spider was nowhere to be seen in the cube. ''Huh, I think the spider escaped.'' Immediately, everyone in the room started looking around their seats to see if the Brown Widow was near them. ''Well, the spider isn't that dangerous, and I have an even less venomous one with me today.''

Finally outside, and heading home, I thought about the Brown Widow. Professor Parker said it's not dangerous, but he also mentioned that it's radioactive. Maybe that will alter the poison, making it dangerous. When I arrived at home, my mother was already starting to make dinner. ''So, how was school today?'' she asked. ''Pretty good. There was a professor there, he showed us a spider. Another one escaped tho. I'm gonna go upstairs and do my homework. Can you call me if dinner's ready?'' I asked, trying to steer away from the subject of school and what happened during the break. ''Ok, but your sister's sleeping, so don't be too loud.'' Heading upstairs, I felt sting on my hand, wich I instinctively slapped at. Removing my right hand, I saw that I had crushed the Brown Widow. ''It's not dangerous, and you have more important things to care about.'' I thought to myself. I went into my room, placed the bag next to my desk and started unpacking my homework. I opened my first exercise book, when an incredible headache and dizziness overcame me, and I fell asleep instantly.

When I woke up, I felt better than ever before, but my exercise book was sticking to my forehead. I grabbed it, but now it was stuck to my hand. I wasn't able to put it down. ''Evan, dinner's ready.'' ''Yeah, I'll come down soon.'' I called back. Then, all of a sudden, the book just fell down. ''Strange, but convenient. I ran downstairs, but I was suddenly way faster than usual, and ran into the door. ''Evan, are you ok?'' my mom called. ''Yeah, I'm ok.''

''What's happening to me?'' I asked myself, not aware of the things that would happen soon.


	2. The new Suit

_1 Year later_

''Captain Cold should be behind this door.'' Robin whispered, pointing at a red door right to us. ''Ok, let's do this then.'' I said, slowly opening the door. There he stood, with his trademark hood and cold gun, examining a gigantic glass bowl, in wich a black substance was moving. Suddenly, the door creaked. Cold turns around quickly and immediately started shooting his cold gun at me and Robin. My spider sense warned me immediately, I dodged with ease and so did Robin. Robin threw a Birdarang at Cold, who barely dodged it. The Birdarang hit the glass bowl and the glass shattered. Ignoring it, I shot my web at Cold, who couldn't move at all.

'' I've always been interested in how this thing works…''I explained, examining the Cold Gun I took away from him. ''That's not why we're here. I'll call the police.'' Robin said, searching for an emergency telephone. ''Come on, we're in a lab that works with aliens, there's gotta be a telephone around here…''

I looked back at the now shattered bowl. The black substance had gone. ''What did Cold try steal here?'' I asked myself.

''I've found one!'' he called. I could quietly hear his voice as he called the police. When he came back, he said ''Let's head back to the Zeta-Tube.''.

I followed him, still asking myself what Cold tried to steal.

''It's getting pretty late, I'll head back to Central City. See you tomorrow.'' I said, standing in a phone booth in Fawcett City.

 _White Spider. B08_

Stepping out of a seemingly insignificant door in a back alley of Central City, I crawled up the wall and observed the city. ''Nothing out of the ordinary. Not this time.'' I thought to myself, as I started swinging across the big city. Suddenly, I saw a seemingly blind girl with a cane and dark sun-glasses, similar to those that Robin wears. Opposite to her stood a big man, with a gun.

''You know, it'd be easier to intimidate someone who can actually see what you're holding.'' I told him, having arrived at the scene.

''You!'' the man shouted, pointing the gun at me.

''What about me?'' I asked, shooting web at his gun and pulling it towards me. It fell out of his hands and slid towards my feet, where it came to a halt.

''I could've handled it myself.'' The blind girl said.

''Well, you certainly don't look like that.'' I answered, while moving closer to the robber.

''It's people like you, I like the least.'' I approached the robber. ''Taking advantage of the helpless. Robbing the ones who can't help themselves. You are the scum of the earth.'' I raised my fist, ready to bash the skull of the robber in, when the girl intervened. ''What are you doing? I thought heroes just turn the bad guys over to the police.''

She had a point. I never did something like this. ''You're right. I'll call the police.'' After alerting the CCPD of the attempted robbery, I realized something.

''How did you know what I was about to do to him?'' I asked the girl. She didn't say anything, but smiled. ''You should stay here till the police shows up. They'll ask you a few questions.''

I started swinging and landed on the window of a skyscraper. Looking down, I realized that my suit had changed colors. The white that had covered most part of my body, was now black. The black parts had also inverted colors.

''What the hell…'' I whispered to myself. Immediately the black substance in the S.T.A.R. Labs building came to mind. ''So that's where it went…''

I headed back home, climbed through the window that I always keep open in my room and changed my clothes. Then, I jumped out of the window again and knocked at the front door.

''Evan, what did I tell you about coming home past 9pm?'' my mom asked after opening the door.

''That I should call you if I come home later. Sorry, I forgot.'' I answered, coming through the door.

''This is the fifth time in two weeks. That's it, you're grounded.'' My mother said.

''What?! You can't just ground me!'' I answered, louder than I intended.

''I'm your mother, so I can. You aren't leaving the house except for school.''

Not wanting to let the rage I felt out, I stomped up the stair and threw open the door, and closed it very hardly.

''If she only knew…'' I thought to myself. I looked at the new suit. ''Should I bring it back? I mean, there isn't really any reason for that. I bet they can just make new ones, so why should I bring back this one? Besides, it could be really useful for stealth missions, seeing as it is way darker.''

I looked at the clock, it's already past 11pm. I went to bed, thinking of my new, useful suit.


End file.
